earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
WildCATs
History To understand the WildCATs, you need to know about the Kherubim and the Daemonites, two alien species that have been locked in war for ages. On Earth, the Kherubim and Daemonites have been waging war for a thousand years, using their half-breed spawn and agents to engage in cold wars, proxy wars, and shadow conflicts. The Kherubim, and their followers, answer to Lord Emp on Earth; while the Daemonite forces are under the command of Helspont. Neither Emp or Helspont are typical examples of their species. Kherubim come in all shapes and sizes (as they are actually a coalition of several races with common ancestry) but generally look pretty much human and Daemonites are generally reptilian with four arms (but they can also become incorporeal to possess people and thus take human form). Now, the WildCATs are a special strike team built by Lord Emp using his human persona of Jacob Marlowe (a wealthy billionaire and head of the Halo Corporation) to assemble a crack team of operatives able to take down the biggest and baddest of the Daemonite threats as they come up. The Wild Covert Action Team * The Founder: Lord Emp / Jacob Marlowe ** While the world at large may know Jacob Marlowe as the diminutive inventor who casts a big shadow, Kherubim know him as High Lord Emp. * The Leader: Spartan / Yon Kohl / Hadrian 9 / Jack Marlowe ** A survivor of countless battles, but nearly destroyed by Helspont's machinations, Yon Kohl lives on in an advanced android body and has assumed the identity of being the son of Jacob Marlowe. * The Warrior: Zealot / Zannah / Lucy Blaze ** A member of the Coda clan from Kherubim, Lady Zannah is a masterful swordswoman and pure-blooded Kherubim herself. She lives for a good fight. * The Soldier: Grifter / Cole Cash ** A soldier turned con-man, Cole Cash is an expert gunman and infiltrator. He is a trained military commando with minor metahuman abilities. He's the team's "token human". * The Artist: Warblade / Reno Bryce ** This green-haired artist had a Kherubim father and human mother. He inherited the ability to transform his hands into infinitely sharp claws, blades, spades, or whatever else he can conjure up. * The Brain & Muscle: Maul / Jeremy Stone ** A scrawny man of science who spent his youth as a nervous sickly shut-in, Dr. Stone has recently discovered he has the ability to transform into a massive purple bulk of muscle and brute force. * The Dancer: Voodoo / Priscilla Kitaen ** Priscilla learned to use her natural beauty and charm to take care of her needs. But the truth of her heritage and the powers she possesses make her of interest to both Kherubim and Daemonite. * The Cosmonaut: Void / Adrianna Hanssen ** A cosmonaut who had an unfortunate encounter with a relic in space has become a being of incredible cosmic power, but at what cost? As her power grows, her personality seems to fade. * The Others? ** More on other members including Sheba, Savant, Mr. Majestic, Ladytron, Jules, and more coming soon.Kherubim v. Daemonites Trivia and Notes Notes * WildCATs come from Wildstorm Comics. Links and References * Appearances of WildCATs * Team Gallery: WildC.A.T.s * Membership of WildCATs Category:Teams